


Home

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her home is with him, in the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seariderfalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariderfalcon/gifts).



> The prompt was Adama/Roslin, laundry.

At the end of the world, it's the simple things that you miss the most.

As she stands at the shipyard gate with her bag at her feet and her hands on the gate, waiting for Bill's arrival, Laura knows this to be true.

Her favorite chipped yet giant coffee mug that she left sitting on her sink, an extra twenty in her sleek designer black wallet. Even her favorite weather of warm and sunny mixed with a cool breeze filled with hope and optimism is gone now.

New Caprica has none of these things. Sure, the sun does make an appearance, like at last month's Groundbreaking Ceremony. It has cups, dirty messy dented metal cups that Laura's sure are from Galactica's own supply room. And there are such things as accessories and wallets though they are nowhere near new or designer in fashion.

If she could do it all over again knowing what she did now, she would have either packed more clothing or more soap. At this point, she'll take either as laundry and hygiene are nowhere near the top of the list of things that are essential anymore.

She looks up as the Raptor breaks the atmosphere, coming down for a landing at a close distance from where she's been standing. This has been the moment she's been waiting for all month.

_Bill is coming._ The thought excites her beyond belief. She doesn't care if that frak-weasel Baltar knows where she is or where she's going (or even who she's with, if she's honest with herself). She waits for the Raptor to land, tapping one foot as the wind picks up around her. After securing the landing, the hatch opens, and she sees the one person on this stupid planet that she is happy to see.

He smiles as she smiles, gripping the gate further as he steps down, leaving the hatch open for their immediate departure. She then grabs her bag and makes her way past the gate, waving to the security guard. He was one of hers, she always remembers as he waves back.

"Hi," she says, seeing the same glimmer in his eyes as in hers as he takes her bag and offers a hand out.

"Hey." He squeezes her hand as she steps up, and makes her way inside the darkened hatch. He eyes the security guard before stepping up himself as the door closes behind him.

She's sitting in the right seat as he moves forward, dropping the bag to the side and raising an eyebrow.

"I remembered from last time." She giggles, knowing the one button that she's allowed to push is the only one she's allowed to push. She's already buckled in, ready for takeoff as he situates himself in the pilot's side.

"I should take you out for lessons, then. You're a quick learner." He motions to her seatbelt before flipping several switches. The Raptor begins to hum, and Laura's getting even more excited.

Any day away from this planet was a welcome day, especially with Bill.

"Was there ever any doubt?" She reaches for him, touching his bicep first before sliding down the flight suit's path to his wrist. She knows that once they break the atmosphere, he'll have one hand free to hold. "Home."

"Home." He smiles.


End file.
